1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device, a method of manufacturing the same, and a photoelectric conversion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-500768 discloses a photoelectric conversion device which includes a plurality of photoelectric conversion portions aligned in the depth direction within each unit pixel to detect a plurality of colors using this unit pixel. The photoelectric conversion device uses the fact that the absorptivity of a semiconductor substrate for light of each color varies depending on the depth from the surface of the semiconductor substrate.